Invasor Zim: Guerra de imperios
by TheAldo13
Summary: Todos  o algunos  hemos visto invasor zim y hemos jugado halo, ahora cuando ambos universos se juntan solo puede resultar algo... CONDENACIÓN!-Contiene personajes OC's míos y de otros artistas con permiso de los mismísimos artistas claro-DISFRÚTENLO!
1. Chapter 1

Invasor Zim: Guerra de imperios

**Prologo**

En el oscuro espacio en algún lugar de el sector 18g en el planeta blorch antes gobernado por el imperio irken ahora perteneciente a una fuerza mas poderosa "el covenant", varias naves yacían en la orbita o estaban estacionadas en la superficie del planeta ya 2 veces invadido, lo que se podía ver en el planeta eran banderas irken medio rotas y quemadas, también restos de estructura demolidos mas o menos lo que solía ser un estacionamiento, sobre esas banderas y escombros se había construido lo que parecía ser maquinaria alienígena con un símbolo diferente al que representaban los irkens, era el sello del covenant (usted imagínense como es porque yo no se) en el aire a habían varios cruceros covenant volando alrededor de un lugar determinado en círculos disparando momentáneamente una especie de rayo láser enorme destruyendo el terreno, dando a entender que estaban escarbando, se detuvieron y dos transportes del covenant conocidos como phantoms descendieron a la zona de excavación de hay bajaron varios alienígenas caracterizados por parecer gorilas pero con falta de pelo, su especie era conocida como Jiralhanaepero su designación en covenant era brutes entre ellos bajo uno que destacaba por tener una especie de martillo gigante, este era blanco con un peinado que parecía mas o menos punk el era el cabecilla de todos los brutes, era conocido como tartarus, le ordeno a sus tropas que lo siguieran hasta una especie de estructura metalica que al parecer no fue dañada por los rayos gigantes de las cruceros del covenant, se adentraron en el interior donde encontraron un mapa intergaláctico gigante que abarcaba toda la habitación, dos brutes trajeron a una especie de criatura con forma de pulpo azul brillante con armadura ecepto solo porque uno de los tentáculos era su cabeza son conocidos como Huragok designación "ingeniero", estas cosas eran como media computarizadas, además de poder generar campos de fuerza, llevaron al ingeniero al centro del mapa donde lo absorbió.

Salieron de la estructura devuelta al phantom hacia una nave gigante en el espacio, pero inmensa como toda una ciudad gigante llamada "Suma Caridad" hay la nave encontró lugar donde estacionarse, de la nave solo descendió tartarus y el ingeniero pasando por un largo pasillo de la ciudadela hasta llegar a una sala inmensa con guardias brutes con armadura mas potencial que la de la infantería y en centro de la sala había 3 seres casi parecidos entre si, pero se distinguían por vestir de forma diferente, los tres estaban en sillas flotantes los tres eran conocidos como los profetas los grandes lideres del covenant estos 3 eran conocidos con 3 nombres cada uno "pesar, verdad y piedad" tartarus se arrodillo ante sus lideres y hablo-noble jerarcas de la verdad, piedad y pesar, he conseguido mi objetivo-se dirigió hacia el ingeniero-el ingeniero a conseguido la información de la estructura del planeta, el mapa que necesitamos para encontrar la clave de los anillos sagrados-el ingeniero se movió hacia unos de los paneles e ingreso la información con uno de sus tentáculos, entonces el mapa que solía estar en la estructura se proyecto en medio de la sala-muy bien hecho tartarus-hablo el profeta de la verdad-con este mapa la clave de la salvación esta garantizada-muy pronto todos los que se hallan unido a nuestra causa tendrán su recompensa-dijo el profeta del pesar.

Después de eso toda la flota se reunió en la gran ciudadela a tomaron curso hacia otro sistema dejando el planeta blorch abandonado.

Sin embargo a lo lejos cerca del planeta abandonado había una especie de nave espía estacionada en un meteoro-señor, tenemos un problema-

**Fin del prologo**

**OK este fue el prologo de muchos capitulos espero que lo disfruten, apareceran mas personajes (creados por mi, otros cortesia de otras personas y desde luego los creadores originales de invasor zim y halo-TheAldo13**


	2. Confrontación

Capitulo 1: Confrontación

En otro sistema lejos del sector 18G en medio del espacio una flota inmensa se veía pasando por ahí, la flota era inmensa habían pequeñas naves con distintas formas pero todas de color morado clara (como feúcha mas o menos) pero de todas se destacaban una nave inmensa con un símbolo que demostraba que se trataba del gran imperio irken, dentro de la gran nave se veía a muchos irkens trabajando en computadoras y en medio de ellos se encontraba uno mas altos que todos ellos era el mas alto rojo (yo lo nombrare como red)

RED-Y que dicen las lecturas de blorch

IRKEN INGENIERO-Señor las lecturas dicen que el planeta fue invadido…de nuevo claro

RED-Esto no puede ser ya son 3 planetas esta semana, quien sea que hace esto no tiene idea de con quienes esta tratando

IRKEN INGENIERO 2-Señor…no supone que podrían ser los resisty

RED-Esos fracasados, nah, no tiene la suficiente fuerza como para reconquistar un planeta y menos cuando este planeta fui conquistado por el imperio irken

De pronto otro irken, igual de alto que Red solo que este era morado (yo lo nombrare como Purple), entro a la sala donde estaba Red

PURPLE-Red ya acabaste-dijo en tono enojado-no me encargare de zim yo solo ¿sabes?

RED-Ya voy, solo veía la situación sobre los planetas reconquistados

Ambos dejaron la sala para ir a otra habitación donde había más irkens trabajando y un monitor gigante, la pantalla proyectaba a un irken con el uniforme que todos los irkens invasores suelen llevar con ojos color rojo, era conocido por ser la molestia de todo irk, el invasor zim

ZIM-Vaya, ya era hora mis altos-exclamaba feliz el pequeño irken-requería la presencia de ambos para esto

RED-A si mira zim tenemos asuntos más importantes en la otra habitación así que…oh ya ni modo, ¿que quieres?

ZIM-Bueno queria hablarles sobre mi mas nuevo y brillante plan para acabar con la tierra y esos ASQUEROSOS SIMIOS HUMANOS-dijo zim con su gesto de gritón, típico cuando habla gloriosamente

PURPLE-¿Y eso seria una novedad?

ZIM-Eh?

PURPLE Y RED-Eh?

Se quedaron en silencio durante un momento hasta que zim reitero el tema

ZIM-Ah bueno, como decía, MI MAS NUEVO PLAN PARA ACABAR CON ESTOS HORRIBLES Y SUCIOS HUMANOS, usando su propia tecnología, voy a mejorar a mí otro asistente, Minialce, para que tenga un arma tan poderosa lo suficiente como para convertir a esos HORRIBLES HUMANOS en nada mas que MUGRE, SI SOY UN GENIO

RED-Am si zim se oye ehmm…"interesante"-dijo Red tratado de ocultar su poco interés-nos encantaría ver como resulta tu plan…

ZIM-Pero claro que si-dijo interrumpiendo a Red

RED-Si claro…

PURPLE-Pero tenemos que atender muchos asuntos, tu sabes, asuntos externos, inspeccionar a otros invasores, revisar la reserva de golosinas, "evitarte"-dijo murmurando lo ultimo

ZIM-QUE?

PURPLE Y RED-QUE?

De nuevo se quedaron en silencio hasta que zim volvió a hablar

ZIM-Seguros que no pueden?

Entonces una voz salio del otro cuarto de del laboratorio

¿?-Zim lo tengo

ZIM-Ok, voy allá, los llamare luego

Corto la transmisión y la pantalla se apago mostrando otra vez la vista hacia el espacio, los mas altos exhalaron fuertemente del alivio

RED-Demonios pensé que no callaría

PURPLE-Si lo se en fin, creo que ahora deberíamos concéntranos en eso de los ataques antes de que…OH MIRA ESTAN HACIENDO BADERILLAS-dijo exclamando con emoción, ambos se emocionaron y fueron corriendo hacia allá como un par de desquiciados.

Lejos de hay se encontraba otra nave parecida a las que invadieron Blorch, exacto era un crucero del covenant, hay se encontraban varios brutes en las consolas de vuelo, pero esta vez no solo brutes, habían otras especies, habían unas pequeñas especies alienígenas con una gran cosa en la espalda que parecía estar añadida a su armadura y una especie de mascarilla, estos eran los Unggoy designación: Grunts. También habían otra especie, estos eran mas altos que los grunts, eran delgados y parecían débiles, pero eran ágiles, tenia como un hocico, ojos como reptil, pero con piel naranja y tenían como forma humanoide, estos eran los Kig Yar designación: Jackals.

En el centro de toda esa nave había un brute que se destacaba de los demás, esta era negro con pelo rojo, que se podía ver en las patillas que tenia, y se destacaba de los demás al vestir una especie de armadura samurai, y llevaba consigo en la espalda una gran espada en forma de espada árabe, con escritos alienígenas en la hoja, este brute era conocido como Zasfrel el capitán del glorioso crucero del covenant conocido como**: ****The Bleeder ****of ****Evil**(El purgador del mal en español)**.**

GRUNT OPERADOR-Señor tenemos visual de un crucero

ZASFREL-De que tipo de crucero se trata operador

GRUNT OPERADOR-Parece ser…mmm, un crucero irken señor

ZASFREL-Irken eh?

GRUNT OPERADOR-Si señor

Zasfrel lo pensó un momento antes de dar la orden a los pilotos brutes de la naves

ZASFREL-Tropas, dirijan rumbo hacia esa nave

PILOTOS-Si señor!

El The Bleeder of Evil tomo rumbo hacia la inmensa y los demás cruceros irken, hay en el interior se veía a los mas altos comiendo banderillas como muertos de hambre siendo observados por los otros irkens que si parecían tener hambre, cuando el The Bleeder of Evil entro en el campo visual de la inmensa y Purple fue el primero en darse cuenta

PURPLE-Oye… ¿que rayos es esa nave?

Ambos quedaron impactados al ver la nave, tanto que soltaron las banderillas, las cuales los otros irkens agarraron como desquiciados que no habían comido en 2 semanas (talvez en eso no me equivoco).

En el The Bleeder of Evil, el capitán Zasfrel se levanto de su asiento para ponerse enfrente de todas sus tropas y empezó a hablar

ZASFREL-Tropas, parece que tenemos el gran honor de estar enfrente de una de las mas grandes razas invasoras, el imperio irken, muchos de nosotros ya hemos oído hablar de este gran imperio o me equivoco

GRUNT-YO NO!-Dijo gritando un grunt al fondo de la sala

ZASFREL-AGARREN A ESE GRUNT, y ejecútenlo ¿si?

Dos jackals fueron rápido hacia el pequeño grunt y lo agarraron de ambos brazos, el pobre grunt se quejaba e incluso trataba de liberarse hasta que lo azotaron contra una pared y fue acribillado sin piedad por 2 brutes armados con repetidores de plasma (Nota: los repetidores de plasmas son como los rifles pero mas largos, sale en halo reach), el pobre grunt quedo muerto en el suelo con quemaduras por plasma

ZASFREL-Bueno ese no era pero creo que el estupido que fue el que lo dijo entiendo o no

GRUNT-S-s-s-si s-s-se-señor

El capitán Zasfrel era conocido en el imperio covenant por ser cruel y destructivo, además de castigar con la muerte a quien desobedeciera, ya fuera mandándolo a ejecutar o matándolo el mismo con su propia espada o a veces con un cuchillo para dejarlos desangrar en el suelo.

ZASFREL-Bueno en fin, como decía-retomando el tema-los irkens son conocidos por ser grandes conquistadores, ecepto que esta raza no comprende el valor que tiene cada planeta y solo conquistan por conquistar, lo cual nos hace a todo el covenant diferente a ellos, nos hace mas superiores a ellos, y según nuestros profetas, esto irkens no son dignos de salvación, así que yo el capitán de The Bleeder of Evil digo que hay que purgarlos a ellos

PUBLICO-…

GRUNT-SIII! :D-grito desde el fondo de sala

ZASFREL- ¬¬

Dentro de la inmensa los más altos no dejaban de ver inquietos y a la vez sorprendidos por la nave que sobrevolaba cerca

RED-De quien esa nave tan rara

PURPLE-Creo que se me hace conocida…TU EL DE AHI!-grito señalando a un irken de ahí-¿Que clase de nave es esa?

IRKEN-Mis señores creo que es un nave…covenant

RED Y PURPLE-¿Covenant?

IRKEN-Una raza invasora señores

RED-A si creo que los recuerdo, según dicen este covenant tiene de su lado a otras especies y una ciudadela espacial

PURPLE-Pfff, que presumidos

Entonces un irken entro a la sala corriendo, era un ingeniero de la otra habitación

IRKEN INGENIERO-Señor tenemos una confirmación de quien a sido quien ataco esos planetas irkens, según la maquinaria abandonada en el planeta Blorch era perteneciente otro imperio llamado covenant

PURPLE-…Porque es tanta la casualidad que nos encontremos con un crucero del covenant y al mismo tiempo nos dijeran quienes han sido los responsables?

Purple lo pensó un momento antes de dar una orden

PURPLE-Llámalos y diles que los vamos a hacer trizas

En el The Bleeder of Evil sonó la señal de mensaje, entonces un grunt que estaba en la consola de donde provenia la señal grito emocionado

GRUNT-UJU AJA SEÑOR, SEÑOR TENEMOS UN MESAJE DE LA NAVE GIGANTE IRKEN!

ZASFREL-QUITATE!-grito golpeando al grunt hasta el otro lado de la sala

ZASFREL-Ok, tripulación será mejor que nos presentemos de la forma mas cordial que conocemos

GRUNT-Con globitos y letreritos-dijo el mismo grunt que zasfrel había lanzado

ZASFREL-Bien soldado-parecía en tono simpático-acabas de perder tu brazo, dirígete al otro cuarto para amputarlo

Zasfrel apunto hacia una puerta con un estilo de arco que se abre de en medio y por los lados como todos los cruceros del covenant

GRUNT-Pero no se me da la gana ir-Dijo rezongando

ZASFREL-Sin rezongar, toma esta espada de acero para que desangres mejor

GRUNT-aaahh -Se fue triste al cuarto señalado se guardo silencio en momento hasta que se oyó gritar de dolor-AAAAAAAAYYYYYY!...eso duele demonios

En la inmensa los mas altos esperaban respuesta del crucero del covenant, Purple comía papas y Red estaba leyendo una historieta (Cameo: leía I Feel Sick, historieta hecha por el creador de invasor zim), hasta que la pantalla proyecto una figura enorme con pose imponente

RED-Identifíquese

ZASFREL-Yo soy Zasfrel y yo soy el capitán de la gloriosa nave de combate del covenant **The Bleeder of Evil** y les comunico que…

PURPLE-No no no no no espera, dijiste **The Bleeder of Evil**?-dijo interrumpiendo a Zasfrel

ZASFREL-Ammm si The Bleeder of Evil, ya sabe el purgador del mal en español, amm bueno como decía, mis nobles lideres, los profetas, me dijeron…

PURPLE-Que nombre para una nave tan estupido-dijo de nuevo interrumpiendo a Zasfrel

Zasfrel no pareció contento con el comentario de Purple

ZASFREL-¿ESTUUPIDO?, ¿TE DAS CUENTA DE QUIEN SOY?, ¿TIENES IDEA DE QUIEN SOY?

RED-Mmm, ¿un mono gigante con complejo de emperador o ser supremo?

ZASFREL-YO SOY ZASFREL TERROR DE TODO QUIEN ME ENFRENTE, MI NOMBRE ES UNA LEYENDA, SINÓNIMO DE MUERTE, TORTURA Y SECUENCIAS MALAS DE UNA PELICULA BUENA EN DONDE EL AMIGO DEL PROTAGONISTA SE VUELVE-Tomo mucho aire antes de seguir-MAAALOOOO!

RED-Enserioooo-dijo con un tono de ignorante

ZASFREL-SIII, SOY TAN DESTRUCTIVO QUE NO DEJO SUPERVIVIENTES!

PURPLE-Si no dejas supervivientes, ¿Cómo se sabe tu leyenda?

ZASFREL-…

GRUNT-Se lo dije

En la pantalla se vio que Zasfrel agarraba su espada y la blandía hacia un lugar fuera de cámara, pero se vio salpicar algo azul de hay

GRUNT-AAHH, mi gelatina azul :'(

PURPLE-DESTRUYANLO!-Exclamo

RED-Si vamos, opriman…botones y esas cosas, YA!

La inmensa y todas las naves irken empezaron a cargar lo que parecía su cañón más poderoso hacia el The Bleeder of Evil, Zasfrel simplemente se quedaba hay parado con una expresión seria mientras que un grunt no dejaba de correr por todas partes como lloron

GRUNT-VAMOS A MORIR, BUAJA NOOO, DE QUIEN FUE ESTA IDEA!

ZASFREL-ALGUIEN QUITELE LA MASCARILLA A ESE LOCO!

Un brute agarro al grunt y le arranco la mascarilla y el grunt murió al instante, ya que sin eso…morían

Finalmente todos los cañones dispararon hacia el crucero y todo la posición del The Bleeder of Evil se cubrio de humo

PURPLE-Que bien ya era hora, bueno yo me voy a buscar mas banderillas

IRKEN-Amm, mis altos

RED-Si buena idea

IRKEN-Mis aaaltooos

PURPLE Y RED-QUE!

El irken señalo hacia la pantalla, nube se disipo y lo que solía ser una sola nave se había vuelto toda un flota inmensa de naves del covenant y no solo los típicos cruceros, habían otros tipos, unos se llamaban corbetas, eran un poco mas pequeños que los cruceros pero casi tenían la misma forma que los cruceros y los otros eran phantoms espaciales, estos estaban equipados con cañones antiaéreos de plasma, habían cientos o inclusos miles, eran mas que la flota de la inmensa y aunque la inmensa superaba el tamaño de cualquier crucero del covenant, la enorme flota covenant hacía parecer a la inmensa y su flota patética.

ZASFREL-A si, olvide mencionar que también soy capitán de mi propia flota…JAJAJA

Los más altos quedaron atónitos al ver la enorme flota

PURPLE-¿Empezamos a gritar despavoridos?

RED-Solo si abren fuego

De pronto vieron que de 5 corbetas salieron miles de naves de asalto, una eran banshees una nave atmosférica que tiene dos cañones al frente y puede lanzar un disparo de alto poder parecido al disparo de un Cañón de Combustible y otro se llamaban seraphs estas eran mas poderosas que los banshees ya que incluían un campo de fuerza y cañones mas poderosos, salieron miles de los 2 tipos de los 5 corbetas en dirección hacia la flota irken

RED-Ok…ahora si podemos tener miedo

Los más altos gritaron como niñas antes de dar otra orden

PURPLE-Que esperan, ACTIVEN DEFENSAS EN TODAS LA NAVES!

Todas los crucerobots irkens empezaron a atacar también pero no fueron nada contra las rápidas naves del covenant, los cruceros irkens abrieron fuego también para nivelar la situación, pero los corbetas, phantoms espaciales y cruceros empezaron a abrir fuego también, la batalla no iba nada bien para los irkens y no falto poco para empezaran a atacar a la inmensa, los disparos de los cruceros eran feroces y mas el de The Bleeder of Evil quien poseía mas poder de fuego que los otros cruceros

ZASFREL-JAJAJA, nadie puede contra el covenant, NADIE, acábenlos

Un corbeta se dirigía directamente hacia ellos

IRKEN-Caballeros fue un honor hacer trabajos extenuantes para un par de irkens más altos que nosotros-dijo un irken dirigiéndose a otros y todos sacaron violines y tocaron el mismo tema que el del Titanic

IRKEN 2-¿Oiga, cuando aprendimos a tocar el violín?

IRKEN 3-Ah yo que se yo no escribo esta basura

THEALDO13-¬¬, y luego se preguntan "porque me eliminaron del fanfic"…que estaba haciendo, A SI!

Purple y Red lloraban despavoridos cuando recibieron una transmisión en la pantalla quebrada

ZASFREL-JAJAJA, entonces, QUE DECIAN ACERCA DEL NOMBRE DE MI NAVEEE!

PURPLE-Esta bien creemos que es genial

RED-Si, The Bleeder of Evil se oye genial

ZASFREL-Enseriooo-dijo con vos de presumido

Los altos asintieron con las cabezas

ZASFREL-Admitan que es más original que su nave

PURPLE Y RED-Eh?

ZASFREL-Si, háganlo, en serio, la inmensa, que paso, ¿le pusieron el nombre a las prisas o que?

RED-Esta bien, es más original el nombre de tu nave que el nuestro

ZASFREL-Ahora tóquense la nariz

RED Y PURPLE-¿?

ZASFREL-…

PURPLE-No tenemos nariz

ZASFREL-¡He dicho que lo hagan!

Zasfrel los amenazo con el corbeta que estaba cerca de la nave disparando, se tambalearon y empezaron a buscarse la nariz en toda la cara, Zasfrel desde luego no dejaba de reír, le encantaba ver a sus enemigos humillarse a si mismos

ZASFREL-Bueno ya fue suficiente

RED-Entooonceeees…¿nos dejaras ir?

ZASFREL-Mmm, nop

PURPLE-Bien ahora que estamos mas tranqui…QUUUEEEEEE!-dijo atónito

ZASFREL-Siii, debí terminar mi discurso, el covenant los considera una ofensa contra sus dioses por la simple razón de solo conquistar por conquistar, sin tan solo verle el valor que puede tener ese planeta en su interior, ustedes no conoces el honor

RED-Espera, ¿y esa es una buena razón para destruirnos, ustedes hacen lo mismo, incluso con los planetas que ya conquistamos?

ZASFREL-Ah eso me refiero, solo los conquistan y nada mas, nosotros lo hacemos por una razón, "salvación", ese es el motivo y ustedes han interferido en eso con sus odiosas edificaciones como estacionamientos, fuente de sodas eh…fuentes de sodas, pero ya no mas, LLEGO LA HORA DE QUE THE BLEEDER OF EVIL CUMPLA SU COMETIDO, PREPARENCE PARA SU CONDENACION JAJAJA!

Los mas altos y los irkens gritaron de nuevo, en el fondo se pudo oír a Zasfrel decir "DIJE CONDENACION!JAJAJA" de pronto de la nada un rayo rojo atravesó el corbeta cerca de la inmensa, Zasfrel y los mas altos se quedaron impresionados, encima de ambas flotas llegaban mas naves del covenant solo que estas eran diferentes, a diferencia de las del covenant (que eran color plata metálico) estas eran color azul marino metálico con un gran símbolo en ambos lados de la nave, en el covenant ese símbolo era conocido como "La Marca de la Vergüenza" pero no para quienes piloteaban la nave, eran una especie de seres humanoides, sus cabezas parecían de reptil y sus bocas parecían estar divididas estar divida en 4, sus manos solo tenían 3 dedos largos y sus pies eran enormes, divididos en dos dedos grandes y mas o menos planos, eran tan altos casi como los brutes, y a pesar de su apariencia física eran muy fuertes y grandes genios y estrategas en el combate, esta especie de nobles guerreros eran conocidos como Sangheili ex-designación en el covenant: Elites

CAPITAN ELITE-Vamos guerreros demostrémosles que no son tan poderosos como se creen

Las naves sangheili (o elites para mas fácil) abrieron fuego contra las naves de Zasfrel

ZASFREL-AAH!, SUCIOS HEREJES SANGHEILI, DESTRUYANLOS

Los altos veían la nueva batalla que se había formado, incluso los sangheili/elites parecían oponer más resistencia ante el covenant más que ellos, lo cual era mas humillante para ellos

PURPLE-¿Quien rayos son ellos?

RED-¿Y eso importa?, que todas las naves no destruidas y que aun se puedan mover RETIRADA!

Así, la inmensa medio destruida entre otras pocas naves igual de medio disfuncionales como a inmensa huyeron lo mas rápido posible de hay, la confrontación seguía a lo lejos hasta que en la pantalla del crucero sangheili/elite recibió una transmisión de otro elite

ELITE DE TRANSMICION-Capitán retírese de hay, nuestro aliados tiene lo que buscábamos

CAPITAN ELITE-Entendido, todos los cruceros retirada

Todos los cruceros sangheili/elite abandonaban la zona

ZASFREL-Preparen persecución, los seguiremos a donde sea donde vayan

?-No, no lo harás

Zasfrel se volteo para ver de donde provenía esa voz, provenía del monitor, era Tartarus

ZASFREL-Que demo… ¿Tartarus?

TARTARUS-Si así es, tienes nuevas órdenes, regresa con el resto de flota de inmediato

ZASFREL-Pero estoy en media batalla

TARTARUS-Sin excusas, hemos encontrado lo que buscábamos

ZASFREL-Oosh, deacuerdo, voy para allá

TARTARUS-Bien, el gran viaje nos espera

**Fin del capitulo 1**

**GUUJUUU, ahora si que me esforce mas en esta historia, les llamo a los elites de 2 formas, ustedes díganme como se ve mejor y veré como lo pongo de ahora en adelante, lo que sigue...no lo contare, y tomara su tiempo, también espero que entendieran a explicación de Zasfrel hacia los altos de porque los consideraban un a ofensa para ellos-TheAldo13 **


	3. El viejo irken

**Antes de comenzar a leer vean el corte de director-TheAldo13**

**Capitulo 2: El viejo irken**

Lejos de donde había surgido la batalla entre los irkens, covenant y sangheilis, en otro sistema solar se encontraba el planeta tierra, en una calle había un casa grande con una especie de corral eléctrico, dentro de la casa se encontraba y chico muy cabezón llamado Dib, estaba en su computadora tecleando unos comandos

DIB-Al fin pude reestablecer la señal de mi antigua cámara espía, podré saber que esta tramando Zim, lastima que no he conseguido discos duros nuevos, pero averiguare su plan y lo detendré antes de que lo ponga en acción, ahora vera su plan y…y…dejare de hablar solo.

Se abrió una ventana en la pantalla de su computadora, en la ventana se podía ver a un chico verde sin orejas ni nariz, a su lado un hombre grande con saco y sombrero, ambos se encontraba en la cocina según indicaba un letrero y estaban como revisando a un alce pequeño morado.

ZIM-Muy bien Tron, pásame el Cyber-soldador

TRON-¿La cosa esta que parece rebanada una pizza?, que bueno que no tengo hambre

DIB-Parece estar haciendo algo a ese alce miniatura morado

ZIM-Hiciste un buen trabajo recolectando este aparato extraño de ese laboratorio humano

TRON-Si lo se, solo tuve que decir que invente la vaselina y el resto fue que solo entre vi que esa cosa se veía poderosa así que la traje

ZIM-Si bonita historia-Dijo con un tono de que ni siquiera había prestado atención-Bueno tan pronto acabe con Minialce será una de mis armas de destrucción mas poderosa BUJAJAJA

DIB-Ah, planea mejorar a ese robot suyo para destruirnos, seguiré viendo talvez encuentre una falla y la pueda aprovechar

ZIM-Muy bien Tron ahora…-Su voz se corta al oír una risa ridícula que provenían de la sala

ZIM-Tron!, ve a ver que hacen ese trío de locos

TRON-Ash, esta bien, pero no pruebes el arma sin mi

ZIM-Aja

Tron salio de el rango de vista de la cámara de Dib y fue hacia la sala hay había un pequeño perro extraño de color verde con un cierre en medio de su torso el cual se llamaba Gir jugando con un submarino de juguete en un acuario (de esos caseros para un montón de peces)

TRON-Okay, siento que debo preguntar y que pasara algo si lo hago

GIR- Estoy jugando con este submarino que me encontre

TRON-Espera, ¿que?

Tron vio mejor definido el submarino y se puso aterrado

TRON-Oye, ese no es un juguete, es un láser muy terrible y peligroso…resistente al  
>agua por suerte-Tron se dirigió hacia el-Gir regrésame ese láser<p>

GIR-Pero solo si juegas conmigo ¿si?

TRON-NO, jamás

GIR-Porfavorcito

TRON-Noooo

GIR-Pooooooorrrrrrrrfffffffffaaa aaaa

TRON-¿Si juego me lo regresaras?

Gir asintió con le cabeza

TRON-*Suspiro* Esta bien

Tron se sentó junto con el, siendo obligado a jugar con el para recuperar el submarino/ laser

TRON-Muy bien empiezo-Empezó a sonar con voz de narrador-"El submarino del capitán no se que, se encontraba navegando por las profundas aguas del océano quien sabe que, de pronto se dan cuenta de que una mano gigante los esta sosteniendo desde hace un buen rato y se los lleva", gracias y adiós-dijo Tron llevándose el artefacto

GIR-¡ES EL MEJOR JUEGO DE LA HISTORIA!

TRON-Aun no entiendo porque Zim dijo que era super peligroso, se ve normal para mi

ZIM-Verdad que si, ¿no?-Dijo Zim quien entro a la sala-Es un muy avanzado disfraz para que nadie lo note

TRON-Pensaba que así decía que venia en el empaque del que lo sacaste

ZIM-Mientes! Zim construyo esto, ¡yo soy Zim!

TRON-Bueno si tu lo hiciste dime que hace

ZIM-…No me acuerdo, lo probare con esa ardilla en la ventana

Zim disparo el láser, los dos se veían con cara de aterrados y medio tapándose los ojos como no queriendo ver y al mismo tiempo si, sonaban ruidos extraños de crujir de huesos y como de burbujas explotando pero no de las buenas, ya había terminado

TRON-Rayos Zim eso fue asqueroso

ZIM-Si…Que bueno que no le diste a la ardilla y si a su bellota

Y era cierto, la ardilla se había quedado con cara de pasmado y bien lo que una vez fue su bellota y ahora era un montón de tripas verdes y algo viscoso como que parecía guacamole

ZIM-Pero en fin ya he terminado de ponerle el artefacto de gran poder a Minialce, iré al laboratorio para decírselo a mis altísimos

TRON-Okay-Seguía con cara de asqueado y pasmado sin dejar de ver la bellota mutante

Zim se fue de nuevo a la cocina, se paro en el inodoro el cual lo trago hasta llevarlo a su laboratorio secreto, mientras que Tron tomo una entrada por debajo del sofa.

En otro sector de la galaxia se encontraba el planeta natal de los irkens, Irk, en un puerto espacial gigante se encontraba la inmensa rodeada por muchas nave reparadoras y otras limpiadoras para limpiar las marcas por plasma de las naves enemigas que hasta habían escrito "Covenant Rocks" en otra sala (la sala de descanso) los mas altos observaban la reparación de la inmensa cuando entro un irken a la habitación

IRKEN-Mis altos ya tenemos un diagnostico de el tiempo que tomara las reparaciones de la inmensa, al menos una semana

RED-Vaya que suerte

PURPLE-Si por suerte, pensé que ruina inevitable 2 tendría que cancelarse

RED-Si y no por culpa de Zim…Eso si que hubiera sido extraño…y aterrador

PURPLE-Bueno, es muy obvio que los subestimamos pero cuando acabemos con las reparaciones y ultramejoras en las armas ya planeadas desde hace 2 semanas no se atreverán a volver a confrontarnos ni con su flota entera

RED-Espera, ¿ya tenias planeado mejoras para la inmensa?

PURPLE-Si tenía planeado añadirlas el día que ocurriera algo como esto

RED-¿Temías que pasara algo como esto?

PURPLE-Si exacto

RED-Das miedo Purple

PURPLE-Si…lo se

Entonces entro un irken a la sala de descanso

IRKEN-Mis altos, hemos descubierto la dirección hacia donde se fue la flota de Zasfrel

PURPLE Y RED-… ¿Quien?

IRKEN-El capitán de The Bleeder of Evil

PURPLE Y RED-…¿Queee?

IRKEN-¡LA NAVE QUE NOS PARTIO LA MANDARINA EN GAJOS!-dijo en tono muy enojado

PURPLE Y RED-Aaaaah-asintiendo con la cabeza positivamente

RED-Entonceees…para donde fue

El irken se dirigió hacia una columna de la cual salio una computadora, el irken oprimió unos comandos

IRKEN-Según con los datos de nuestros espíabots la flota del capitán Zasfrel se reunió con otras flotas del Covenant y se dirigen hacia el planeta tierra

RED-En donde esta Zim?

Ambos se quedaron en silencio un momento hasta que explotaron en carcajadas, el irken mirando extraño a los más altos decidió preguntar a que se debía su alegría

IRKEN-Amm mis altos, porque se ríen como desquiciados

RED-Que no es obvio

PURPLE-El Covenant odia irkens, cuando lleguen a la tierra encontraran a Zim y no dudaran en hacerlo volar en trisas

RED-No mas problemas con Zim, solo esperamos que acaben con el y ya nos podremos concertar en aniquilarlos a ellos

¿?-NO PUEDEN HACER ESO PAR DE IDIOTAS

PURPLE Y RED-¿Eh?

Notaron que había entrado otro irken a la habitación, el irken era radicalmente diferente a cualquiera que se hubiera visto antes, este irken era muy viejo, tenia una especie de tunica morado estilo maestro Jedi (no se me ocurrió como describirla mejor), sostenía un bastón para apoyarse y tenia muchas arrugas y algunas cicatrices de batalla, a pesar de no ser del tamaño promedio que otros irkens, este irken era conocido por ser el irken mas viejo que jamás allá existido en Irk y en cualquier otra planeta perteneciente al imperio irken, su nombre: Louger

RED-Quien es este viejo decrepito

Louger no tomo muy bien el comentario de Red así que lo golpeó en la rodilla con su bastón

RED-¡AUCH, HEY!

LOUGER-Respete a sus mayores, chamaco altísimo bruto

PURPLE-Oye tu no puedes…espera tu eres el irken mas viejo del imperio ¿no es así?

Louger golpeó a Purple con su bastón en la cabeza

PURPLE-¡OIGA!

LOUGER-No me llame viejo, solo estoy pasando por una época difícil en donde a uno le va fallando su PAK, es todo *tos*, en fin como decía no pueden dejar que el Covenant se dirija hacia allá

PURPLE-¿Y tú que puedes saber sobre el Covenant?

LOUGER-Se mucho sobre sus intenciones, por que el imperio irken fue aliado hace mucho tiempo del Covenant

RED Y PURPLE-¿¡QUE!-Respondieron muy impresionados

RED-Espera, el imperio irken trabajo con el Covenant, eso…es…la verdad nada impresionante

PURPLE-Si hacemos a veces alianzas con otras razas pero luego las conquistamos, ¿de que se trata? ¿de otra resistencia de la cual no sabíamos?

LOUGER-No, se trata de algo mucho peor, cuando éramos aliados nosotros ni siquiera éramos invasores, verán todo paso hace…

RED-Espera espera espera-Interrumpió Red-Si vas a contar una historia primero déjanos ponernos cómodos

Red y Purple fueron por unas sillas y palomitas y se pusieron a escuchar

LOUGER-De acuerdo, todo comenzó mas o menos unos 10,000 años, antes los irken no éramos conocidos por ser grandes conquistadores, solo éramos una raza como todas las demás, luego llegó el Covenant en ese entonces eran los profetas, Sangheili y Jiralhanae, vinieron a hacer una alianza con nosotros ya que poseíamos tecnología avanzada la cual incluía el vuelo espacial la cual les sirvo para el diseño y potencia de algunas de sus naves, dijeron que buscaban la salvación y que unos anillos sagrados los ayudarían a conseguirlo, solo basto esa palabrería para convencernos y unirnos a ellos, durante un tiempo luchamos en batallas y también vimos como otras especies se unían a ese régimen

RED-Aja…y luego que paso, por que ahora nos consideran ofensa

LOUGER-En eso estoy, una vez encontramos uno de esos anillos sagrados y me mandaron a mi junto con otros irkens a investigar el anillo, cuando llegamos encontramos grandes secretos sobre ellos para desgracia los enemigos del Covenant también estaban hay, así que no fue fácil sobre todo cuando se desato una plaga a la cual llaman "Los Floods", pronto descubrimos la verdad sobre los anillos al encontrar a una esfera robot que decía ser el monitor de la instalación y conocer que era en verdad, su nombre era mas o menos 343 Guilty Spark, el nos contó lo que hacia la instalación

PURPLE-Y que hace, donas gigantes

Louger golpeó a Purple en la cabeza con su bastón

LOUGER-No me interrumpas a eso voy, nos dijo que el anillo se llamaba Halo y que según era una especie de arma

RED-¿Arma?

LOUGER-Un descontaminador prácticamente, decía que servia para aniquilar a los Floods, pero la única manera era destruyendo su comida a otras especies alienígenas, pronto nos dimos cuenta que si el Covenant activaba el Halo todas las especies morirían, intentamos decirle a los profetas pero ellos lo tomaron como herejía y nos expulsaron del Covenant pero no nos fuimos así como así antes de ser exiliados juntamos una gran cantidad de naves y terminamos destruyendo el Halo y también nos volvimos grandes enemigos del Covenant. Escapamos a otro planeta alejado llamándolo Irk, pensábamos que nadie olvidaría con respecto a lo de Halo pero al pasar los años se fue olvidando y debido a que estaba en la herencia terminamos convirtiéndonos en un raza invasora y yo fui el único que recordó sobre el Covenant, incluso he intentado advertirles a todos sobre el peligro del Covenant pero nooo, me creen un viejo loco

RED-Aja, entendemos el peligro que representa esto pero ¿que tiene que vaya a la tierra?

PURPLE-Si es solo otro mísero planeta ¿Qué gran importancia para el Covenant? no es como si fueran a encontrar algo para lograr su...supuesta salvación

LOUGER-Este es el problema, he estado en contacto con una de las razas que han estado en guerra con el Covenant "los Sangheili" y me informaron que el Covenant encontró una especie de mapa que los llevara a una estructura enterrado en la tierra, la cual resulta ser un portal hacia El Arca

RED-¿Qué es "El Arca"?

LOUGER-Según información obtenida de un viejo conocido mío es el que opera todos los Halos PURPLE-Espera ¿hay mas de uno? LOUGER-Si por desgracia, unos 7 u 11 talvez, no se

RED-Rayos es peor de lo que imagine

LOUGER-Entonces, ¿enviaran tropas a la tierra ahora?

PURPLE-De hecho queríamos espera a que destruyeran a Zim primero

RED-Si, luego ya acabar con ellos antes de que ellos destruyan todo

LOUGER-NO! No podemos esperar debemos actuar ya

RED-Mira viejo ya escuchamos toda tu maravillosa lección de historia irken, no puedes hacer nada para convencernos de detener al Covenant antes de que acaben con Zim

LOUGER-Esta bien, en ese caso mientras esperamos a que ese Zim sea destruido antes de que hagan algo al respecto les contare muchas de mis excitantes historias, es mas conozco una, todo comenzó un día de verano al menos eso creo…

Así Louger siguió hasta que llego al punto de haber contado ya 67 historias

LOUGER-Y esa es la historia de mi amigo Landy, ahora contare sobre como se hizo el símbolo irken, todo comenzó en una cafetería espacial

RED Y PURPLE-¡YA BASTA!-interrumpiendo la historia de Louger

RED-Esta bien mandaremos tropas y unos cuantos invasores inactivos a la tierra

LOUGER-Bien

PURPLE-Y a quienes mandamos

RED-No se veré la base de datos para ver que hacer

PURPLE-Bien, mientras tú Louger dinos…

Ambos voltearon a ver a Louger pero había desaparecido

RED-¡No puede ser, era un fantasma!

LOUGER-¡NO IDIOTAS!

Ambos vieron al suelo donde se encontraba Louger tirado

LOUGER-Solo me resbale y no puedo levantarme por mi mismo podrían…ah olvídenlo, dormiré aquí hoy zzzzzzzz

Louger se quedo dormido en el suelo mientras Los Mas Altos abandonaba la habitación dejando a Louger hay con la luz apagada

PURPLE-Esto será interesante

RED-Cállate PURPLE-Ya me calle

**Fin del capitulo 2**

**Bueno al fin termine, me tarde mas de lo que esperaba, pero termine, en esto se da una de las mayores razones por el cual el Covenant odia a los Irkens, también ya di introducción a Tron y Sky (también Gir, Coy y Bleed), el próximo ahora si tomara tiempo ya que ando ocupado con la prepa y también me falta inspiración, aunque gracias a GiygaShade por ser primero (o primera) en comentar-TheAldo13**

**ATENCION: SUCESOS IMPREVISTOS SKY Y COY SERAN REMOVIDOS DE LA HISTORIA, POR SU COMPRENSION GRACIAS**


	4. Contacto Hostil

**Capítulo 3: Contacto hostil**

De regreso a la tierra en la casa de Dib se veía todavía monitoreando su computadora pero lo único que veía era la cocina de Zim vacía, seguía esperando a que Zim volviera aparecer pero ya había esperado demasiado que hasta ya eran las 3:00 am y estaba tomando café papa mantenerse despierto

DIB-Debí especificarle a ese robot que pusiera la cámara en un lugar mejor como el laboratorio de Zim-dijo dando un sorbo al café

¿?-Si pero simplemente parece que no lo pensaste

Dib volteo y noto que fue s hermana Gaz la que había hablado

DIB-Que haces aquí? –dijo con tono de sorpresa

GAZ-Vine a quejarme, te acabaste toda la leche-dijo mostrando un cartón de leche vacío

DIB-Es el café estaba un poco amargo y no había azúcar, en fin debo seguir observando no puede perder ningún detalle

GAZ-Si con detalle te refieres a una cocina vacía, sí, sí que estas muy ocupado

DIB-Es parte de la investigación, Zim menciono algo de una súper arma el problema es que se fue a su base subterránea alguna otra parte de su casa y no puedo ver donde esta o si sigue hablando sobre su plan

Gaz simplemente se froto la frente de decepción y suspiro

GAZ-Sé que voy a arrepentirme por esto, probablemente no, pero por no mejor vas allá y así ver mejor que hace

Dib quedo totalmente impresionado, en todo el tiempo que había combatido a Zim Gaz jamás lo había ayudado

DIB-Buena idea Gaz, no mas espera iré allá y averiguare que esta tramando-dijo triunfoso saltando del asiento i agarrando unos cuantos artefactos de espionaje-gracia Gaz sabia que algún día te interesarías en la salvación mundial

Finalmente Dib se fue por la ventana Gaz se quedo mirando la ventana por un rato hasta que dijo

GAZ-Si, creo que no me arrepentí de nada-dijo saliendo del cuarto de Dib

De regreso en la casa de Zim, en lo profundo de la tierra se encontraba un laboratorio de procedencia alienígena, hay se encontraban Zim, Sky, Tron y los animales pero ahora se veían diferente, la que era una chica rubia con orejeras y con un pantalón muy largo era una especie de alienígena de estatura mediana casi como la de Zim, con grandes orejas caídas lo cual era lo que simulaba su pelo, tenía un poco que cabello en la cabeza, pies planos y tenía manchas en las manos y pies y Tron había pasado de ser un hombre grande con gabardina a un robot con una boca de acero y un visor como ojos. En cuanto a los Gir, Bleed y Coy ahora eran robots, Bleed eran un robot pequeño con manos y pies grandes con una mandíbula de acero y un solo ojo, Coy se parecía a Sky ya que su modelo estaba basado en su especie y Gir un robot con una cabeza que servía compartimiento una antena en la cabeza y sus piernas parecían estar separadas de su cuerpo, pero minialce y medusa se veían igual.

Zim se encontraba haciendo unos ajustes a la computadora mientras el resto esperaba acostado en el suelo del laboratorio

TRON-Olvídalo ya Zim, la transmisión no volverá así

ZIM-Y tú que puedes saber?

TRON-A no se tal vez ser un robot sea una ventaja-dijo con tono sarcástico

SKY-Ya por favor no gritan-dijo levantándose del suelo-Zim hemos estado esperando por al menos 5 horas y la señal no ha vuelto, no podemos espera hasta mañana ha ver si vuelve

ZIM-No entienden las circunstancias cierto? Necesito comunicarme con mis altos ahora para mostrarles mi nueva invención

TRON- Y si te lo pones a pensar ya es mañana porque ah…-Tron noto que Zim y Sky lo veían con cara de enojado así que decidió callarse

ZIM-Mmm tal vez sea un problema con la antena, necesito agarrar mas señal

TRON-Y como planeas hacer eso? Vas a mandar a subir al mas alto de nosotros al techo y que sostenga la antena para ver si agarra mas señal?...

TODOS-…

Unos minutos mas tardes se encontraban todos fuera de la casa/base con sus disfraces, Zim junto con el resto a excepción de Tron estaban en frente de la casa/base ya que Tron estaba en el techo sosteniendo una antena

ZIM-Mas a la izquierda Tron

TRON-Sabes Gir, Bleed y Coy parados encima una del otro son mas altos que yo

ZIM-Silencio fue tu idea la de la antena después de todo

TRON-Bueno entonces que tal si la próxima vez tu eres el que hace el trabajo sucio usual que hago yo y los demás, mientras yo y tal vez el resto hacemos los planos malévolos que acaban en explotar una ciudad, ser transformado en mortadela, liberar un hámster godzilla en la ciudad, cambiar la historia de tu enemigo para volverlo mas poderoso, destruir uno de los aparatos irken mejor inventados y malgastarlos en una simple venganza, oh esta es buena!-dijo en tono alto y sarcástico-y ser consumido por un traje de un gordo barbudo semidiós de los humanos y perder el control

Zim se quedo callado con cara de estupefacto y el resto lo veía de forma extrañada

TRON-Si leí los archivos, debes aprender a poner una contraseña mejor

ZIM-MI CONTRASEÑA ES BUENA ROBOT INUTIL

SKY-No lo se, ALTOZIM1 no es muy buena contraseña

Zim simplemente la miro con mirada de rabia

ZIM-Solo has lo tuyo

Mientras en unos arbustos cerca de hay, se encontraba Dib escondido vigilando a Zim

Dib-Con que fallan sus comunicaciones eh?, esta puede ser una buena oportunidad de atraparlo sin que llame refuerzos en su ayuda

De pronto Dib empezó a sentirse mareado y cansado

DIB-*bostezo* Como puedo tener sueño si bebí como 7 tazas de café

Dib saco uno de los sobre de café y noto que era café sin cafeína

DIB-Oh por marte-dijo cayendo dormido sobre los arbustos en los que se escondió

Mientras en la orbita del planeta júpiter se encontraba una nave sangheili en su interior se encontraba dos sangheili observando datos y fotos acerca de Zim, uno de ellos era un ex comandante del Covenant llamado Rtas 'Vadum y a su lado se encontraba quien había sido el inquisidor antes de que los sangheilis dejaran el Covenant llamado Thel 'Vandam, ambos estaban investigando mas a fondo al irken

RTAS-Estas seguro de esto Thel?, no estoy seguro de que este irken sea de mucha ayuda

THEL-Créeme él nos servirá de mucha ayuda con esto

RTAS-Pero mira esto

Rtas tecleo la computadora y mostro varias imágenes, videos e información acerca de los actos de Zim a lo largo de su vida

RTAS-Mira esto según con estos datos ese irken hundió en la infinita oscuridad a su planeta 2 veces y la primera tenía como 5 minutos de nacido, también aniquilo a 2 de los altos irken y el solo arruino la operación ruina inevitable

THEL-Lo se es una amenaza pero créeme, sé que a pesar de eso él tiene potencial solo…necesita empeñarlo bien

Rtas se quedo por un momento sin hablar, a pesar de que Thel había sido muy sabio en muchas decisiones en las cuales siempre acertaba esta vez era diferente, pero viendo la situación actual por la que pasaban no tuve mas opción que confiar en el

RTAS-*suspiro* Esta bien confiere en ti, pero solo prométeme no fallar de acuerdo?

THEL-Confía en mi, esto cambiara la situación en la que nos encontramos, además llegara mas ayuda y ten por seguro que eso será mas que suficiente

Operador-Señor la capsula esta lista para partir-dijo un sangheili ingresando a la habitación

THEL-Bien parece que es hora de partir-dijo saliendo de la habitación dejando a Rtas solo en ella

Rtas se quedó en la habitación pensativo y lo único que menciono fue-estamos condenado

De vuelta en tierra nuestros invasores seguían con plan de Zim para agarra señal

ZIM-Mas a la izquierda…no a mi izquierda

TRON-Zim es como la quinta vez que dices eso, ya ni siquiera recuerdo donde queda el frente

ZIM-Por eso, estoy hablando de la izquierda irkiana

Todos se quedaron callados con cara de extrañados mirando a Zim y de la vergüenza provocada solo pudo responder

ZIM-He tenido un mal día okey

GIR-Poker face-dijo poniendo la cara alargada

SKY-Seriamente debemos alejarte de la computadora Gir-dijo mirándolo extraño

ZIM-En fin, ya conseguimos señal Sky?

Dicho esto Sky saco un aparato alienígena como una mini computadora de su bolsillo

SKY-Nope, solo pura propaganda de internet con uno que dice si deseas un alargamiento de antenas…oye

ZIM-Ni se te ocurra decirlo ¬¬

De repente en el cielo apareció lo que parecía un cometa

COY-Uh, una estrella fugaz

GIR-Wiii jefecito pida un deseo

ZIM-Oh si, desearía que TE PUDIERAS CONSENTRAR EN LA MISION POR UNA VEZ EN TU MISERA VIDA!

Gir simplemente sé que parado normalmente mirándolo hasta que rompió el silencio diciéndole

GIR-Jefecito si me lo dice así no se cumplirá

Zim se quedo con cara de estupefacto, camino al interior de la casa y pasando 1 minuto salió con una especie de pierna biónica camino hacia Gir y lo pateo lanzándolo muy lejos

SKY-No fuiste algo rudo?

ZIM-Era esa patada biónica o prenderle fuego y tirar por el barranco

Desde lejos se pudo ver como Gir y de una forma llego a impactar con el cometa haciendo que se saliera de su curso actual dirigiéndolo hacia la base de Zim, desde hay Tron fue el único que noto que el cometa se dirigía hacia ellos

TRON-Ammm Zim creo que el cometa viene a matarnos

ZIM-No seas ridículo, esa escusa no te bajara de hay

TRON-Oye enano yo solo-La voz de Tron fue cortada debido a que el cometa se impacto directamente con el llevándoselo

TRON-TE MALDIGOOOOO!

Todos quedaron estupefactos con lo que había pasado, simplemente el cometa entero se había llevado a Tron y Gir con el

SKY-Hay no, esto es terrible

ZIM-Tu crees?, ahora necesito a alguien que levanta la antena

Sky le regreso la palabra a Zim, ella fue simplemente al interior de la base por una linterna y camino lejos

ZIM-Oye a donde crees que vas?

SKY-A donde crees? A buscar a Tron, Venga chicos

COY-YAY aventura

MINIALCE-*squeak*

Zim no tuvo mas remedio que seguirlos a de fuera que se hubiera llevado el meteorito a Tron.

Estuvieron caminando por 15 minutos hasta que el rastro de humo los llevo hasta el parque de la ciudad, sin embargo parecía pensativo asi que Sky le pregunto que le pasaba

SKY-Que sucede?

ZIM-Es el cometa, usualmente son mas grandes, si hubiera sido uno de verdad habría arrasado con toda la base

SKY-Tal vez era un fragmento solamente

ZIM-Si pero brillaba demasiado, mmm tal vez este compuesto de un material poderoso…tal vez me pueda servir para…

SKY-Zim ya lo encontré

Finalmente encontraron un cráter inmenso en donde se encontraba Tron y Gir, todos decidieron bajar para ver cual era su estado, les quitaron escombros de tierra y finamente los despertaron de la manera más cotidiana, con electroshocks

ZIM-DESPEJEN!-dijo usando una vara eléctrica electrocutando a ambos

Los 2 se levantaron de golpe con expresión seria diciendo-Estamos bien :D

SKY-Miren

Todos voltearon a ver que el cometa era en realidad una especie de capsula

TRON-Que es eso?

ZIM-Es una capsula alienígena, pero no reconozco su forma, nunca había visto una capsula así

SKY-Quien o que crees que tengo dentro

TRON-Creo que lo averiguaremos pronto

Dijo Tron señalando que la capsula empezó a expulsar vapor, todos se echaron para atrás mientras observaban una figura oscura salir la cual mostro que no era nada mas y nada menos que un Brute de las fuerzas del Covenant, el Brute iba armado con una caribana de Covenant, se quedo observándolos seriamente hasta que rompió el hielo preguntando

BRUTE-Tu, el chico de la piel verde-dijo señalando a Zim quien estaba en medio de todos-eres tu el invasor Zim del imperio irken?

ZIM-Si desde luego, que te puede ofrecer este invasor que pronto acabara con esta patética bola de vida-dijo Zim con orgullo

BRUTE-Simplemente que tengo ordenes de eliminarte a ti y a los tuyos

Todos quedaron en shock al oír al Brute decir eso y el único que se puedo oir fue a Minialce hacer

MINIALCE-…*squeak*

ZIM-Cállate

**Continuara…**

* * *

><p><strong>Al fin el capitulo 3, perdon la tardanza, ya lo tenia pero me robaron la laptop y tuve que empezar denuevo. Ahora aviso: No estare trabajando en el siguiente capitulo ya que empezaran las clases y estare trabajando en 2 nuevos proyectos, no spoliare tanto asi que solo dire que seran:<strong>

**1 crossover Sonic/Conker: Bad Fur Day y 1 fanfic de MLP...si me gusto esa maldita serie**

_**-TheAldo13**_


End file.
